


Call Me?

by serxarisa



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Charles, Party, Poor Erik, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serxarisa/pseuds/serxarisa
Summary: Charles met him at a party and he was gorgeous.





	Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah? This is my first time publishing (not writing) a Cherik fanfiction.  
> Based on a prompt I found in my old notes:  
> [We met at a party, and I got your number, but my friend deleted it, and I have no idea how to get in touch with you. Then, I run into you at the most random place ever.]  
> Pretty sure I got that prompt somewhere (Tumblr or Pinterest) but it was like maybe two years ago, I have forgotten.
> 
> P.S  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for mistakes!

This is the most boring party he has ever attended.

Not because of the party, but somehow he's not in the mood today. This party is supposed to be fun, so why he felt so bored? If he thought about it, he really wasn't excited since this morning, and the purpose of coming here is to get his enthusiasm back, but he failed.

His phone is off. He can see his sisterーwho made him come hereーalong with her friends and boyfriend, which of course, is the opposite of him, enjoying this party. Usually, he will be there, too. Chatting, joking, but not this time.

The hour and minute hand telling him that this is 9 o'clock. After finishing his drink, he decided to get up and go home. He thought of just taking a taxi because he didn't want to make his sister come home sooner with him. He just wanted to get to his room immediately and drown himself between his pillow and blanket, hoping that today will not reoccur.

Or at least, that is how it should be.

"Tired?"

A guy sat three seats next to him, put on a smile and asked him a question. It's enough to prevent him from carrying out the plan that has been arranged in his head.

"I didn't even stand since I arrived and occupying this chair." Charles Xavier answered him with a light laugh, scanning the man who asked him. He had never seen him before, at least, as long as he remembered.

"Not enjoying it, then?" The man asked again, and Charles felt he began to like his voice.

"Well, I'm not in the mood today... I came here to restore it, but I don't think it works." He smiled back and decided to fill in his glass again.

"More or less the same as me," He took a sip before continuing, "I haven't lived here long and haven't known much. I came here to make friends, but... didn't work as well. They seem to avoid me, actually." He chuckled and Charles could see his shark teeth™ a bit.

"Where did you come from?" Charles couldn't help but ask. He made him curious, made him examine the man further. He wore a dark blue turtleneck and holding a brown jacket in his left hand. With this condition, he guessed that he has light brown hair.

"Born in Germany and grew up in Poland. I moved here 2 months ago and have been in this city for a week." He finished his drink, and when he was about to refill up his glass, his phone rings. "Ah, sorry." He gets up from his seat and walk to the corner, picked up the phone.

Charles stared at his back, realized that his body is perfect. At least in his eyes. He wondered why no one wants to accompany him. He is gorgeous. He looks intimidating, a bit, yeah, but that is his attractiveness. His shark teeth™ are rather creepy but he likes it. Charles felt that he was very handsome in that turtleneck.

He decided to fill his new friend's glass. He can hear his voiceーin German. Maybe he was calling his family. Or his friend. Whoever German in the other end of the call, he is grateful they called him because now he falls in love with his voice and accent. The man returned, and this time he sat right next to him.

"My mother," he told Charles even before he asked. "She always calls me around this hour, asking how am I doing. Even though I've been here for a while, she's still worried about me."

"That's good. Your mother really cares about you then, my friend." Charles smiled. His heart was beating a little bit faster when the German decided to take a seat next to him, and he was trying to control it (even though he know he can't).

He smiled again and looked at Charles right in his eyes. "Erik. Erik Lehnsherr." He held out his hand. For a moment, Charles didn't know what to do, until he held out his hand too.

"Charles Xavier." They shake hands. "Erik, that's... That's a nice name." Oh God, what has he said? But the words had come out of his mouth. He could only wait for the man's reaction without daring to look at him.

"Thank you. You have a good name too, Charles." He grabbed his glass, "Oh, did you fill it for me? Thanks." and started drinking it.

He could only hope that his cheeks don't turn red, because he started feeling hot. "Your welcomeー" It seems like he turned red. Charles tried to focus back on his drink and hoped Erik didn't pay attention to him.

"Are you alone?" Erik asked again.

"I came here with my sister, actually. She invited meーhe was invited by his boyfriend, and she invited me. I just go along with them, because, yeah, you know, right." Charles felt his competence to speak in front of people confidently suddenly wrecked. Even though he only talked to one person, not a whole room. "She's there. The one with the purple blouse. The tall one with glasses is her boyfriend." He pointed to the middle of the room, where his sister, Raven, and Hank, his boyfriend, are dancing with the others. When Erik was looking for the person Charles was referring to, he continued, "I, myself, well, still single." and regret it immediately. Why did he say that? Not necessary, and Erik didn't even ask about that or bring their conversation in that way (maybe).

Erik stared at him a little longer, and Charles couldn't say anything else. Before he could turn his face away, he could hear Erik say, "me too."

And this time Charles could feel that his whole face is red, very red. He closed his eyes. He should have gone home immediately. He couldn't handle this kind of situation (and he thought this is the first time he encounters a situation like this).

"Charles, are you okay?" Oh. And Erik didn't help. He made Charles even more panicked. "Do you feel unwell?" He brought his face closer. This is bad, very, very bad.

"I'm fine, thank you, my friend." Oh God, couldn't he just leave? You are the one who made me like this, Charles thought. Is this what is called 'love at first sight'? Why is this so serious? This is not fair. "Erikー"

"Charles!" He was interrupted by another voice. Thank God. He (and Erik too) turned to the voice source, and apparently, it's Raven, Charles' sister, walking towards them. "We better go home, Hankー" she stopped when she realized the presence of the other man who was staring at her. "Ohー"

"Hi," Erik greeted her. "You must be Charles' sister?"

"Oh," She glanced at Erik and Charles (who was still red) alternately, seemingly tried to analyze the situation. "Ah, yes. Raven."

"Erik Lehnsherr." They shake hands (Raven looks annoyed).

"Charles," Raven turned back to his brother. "Hank isn't feeling well. He's lying on the couch now, butーI think we should go home." She made a little glance at Erik (Charles wondered why she had to do that) before tucking her hair behind her ears and stared back at Charles.

"Ah," Charles himself didn't dare to look at the man who has panicked him. "Yes, we better hurry." At last, he managed to control himself. He gulped his drink in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I have to go. It's nice to meet you." He tried to give his best smile and stood up. Raven had returned to Hank, and when Charles intended to follow her, Erik held him back.

"Wait," Charles felt Erik put something in his palm before closing it. He can feel his breath getting closer to his ear, and Erik whispered, "nice to meet you too, Charles." Before releasing his grip and gave Charles a wave. Charles waved back, followed his sister and helped her getting Hank into the car.

His sister is driving this time because Hank is now lying on the back seat, and she didn't let Charles drive in this condition ("your concentration weaken if you're not in the mood."). He was still holdingーit's a piece of paperーthat Erik gave him, but couldn't resist his curiosity so he opened it.

[Call me?] and the man's number are written there. Charles couldn't help but smile to himself, even made Raven glanced at him who made a giggling sound without realizing it.

* * *

"That shark gave you his number?"

They had returned home, Hank was sleeping in the room that he usually use when staying here. Charles just wanted to take his phone (which is being charged) from his room, when Raven suddenly came out from Hank's room.

"Whatーwhat do you mean? What shark?" Although Charles already knew what would Raven say.

"Lehnsherr. Erik. The guy in the turtleneck. He smiled like a shark. He gave you his number?" She reaffirmed her question.

"No, uh, yes. We become friends!" Charles smiled (smiled?) at his sister. He tried to get closer to his room, but in fact, he was getting farther. It felt like he wanted to be able to call his phone to his hand or teleport or go through the wall to get inside his roomー

"Friend? You sure?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Charles, I know you for years. I can tell which one is a friend and which one is a 'friend'," She made an emphasize in the last word. "And based on your reaction, it's the second one."

"Raven, please, stop." He knew Raven could see his face turned red again.

"You just know him for, what, five minutes. He made you like this and gave you his number? You know, two hours I saw him wandering around at the party, not talking much, and then, five minutes with you, and this is the result?" Raven crossed her hands. Charles felt that now he isn't the eldest, but Raven. She's more intimidating than Erik's face.

"Come on, Raven. This is not what you think. He is a nice person, really. Wasn't he nice to you too?" Charles is still trying to defend the gorgeous man. Erik is his mood fixer, why are people afraid of him? Why did she treat him like he is a serial killer or what?

"That's fishy. What if he did that because of you? Because he didn't look like that for two hours, Charles." Now Raven is standing right in front of him. What surprised him, she suddenly grabbed the paper he was clutching in caution.

"Raven. Raven! Give it back!" He tried to grab it back, but Raven was faster. This is what made Charles proud but also scared of his sister. If she fought Charles, she'll winーin other words, she is a strong and skillful girl. Especially in a situation like this. It's useless if Charles tried to snatch it from his sister's hand.

"Call me? Seriously?" Raven raised an eyebrow. She squeezed the paperーunlike Charles, she squeezed it roughly. "I won't. Sleep well, Charles." She kissed him on his cheek and went to her room with Erik's number in her hand. He could hear Raven's voice ("you should focus on your thesis!") from the inside, which is clearly addressed to him.

Who knows what she will be going to do to that paper. Perhaps she would tear it into pieces. Or burn it. Or just throw it away. Anyway, Charles won't see it again. Erik's handwriting (which, to him, is neat). Erik's number. His encounter with Erik tonight was useless. He didn't even know where he lives.

Almost cried, Charles finally went to his room, took off his blue jumper and belt, and without changing to his pajamas, he went straight to his bed, hugging his pillow tightly.

He wanted to forget everything that happened today. Including Erik. Although he has fixed his mood, what happened after that made his condition even worse. He hoped tomorrow he will forget everything.

* * *

2 months had passed. Charles had no longer thought about 'that night'. He had forgotten it. His brain already inputted 'that day' into 'days where I'm not in the mood' together with the other days. He succeeded in his thesis, now has become a Professor in Genetics, Charles Francis Xavier. Raven tease him often by calling him 'professor' when he made her annoyed, although he hasn't got a teaching position.

Hank and Raven invited him to go swimming today. They wanted to go to the beach at first but decided to go to the swimming pool in the end ("I heard there is a new pool. It's nice," Hank said). And now it's 1 o'clock, which means they've been swimming for 3 hours. Charles decided to take a shower and changes his clothes now (Raven and Hank still want to swim for a while so he went alone). He queuing in the shortest line (it's crowded), waiting for about half an hour before managed to enter. 10 minutes later when he gets out, it's not as crowded as before. Charles put his bag in front of the mirror (fortunately, no one's here) took out his comb and started tidying his hair.

He was thinking to lengthen his hair when his eyes saw somethingーno, someone, in the mirror. Charles felt he recognized him, his hair, his face, his turtleneckー

"Charles?" His voice. He was right.

It's Erik.

Charles turned immediately, left his hair half-combed. "Erik!" Erik wore a turtleneck with the same model as before (but this time it's mahogany). His hair is still wet and messy, but Charles thought it made him even more dashing. His towel in his left and his bag in his right hand. Saw the empty mirror next to Charles, he went there.

Charles is still trying to proceed with the situation. Why did he suddenly meet him again? Why here? Why now? He didn't want to be seen by Erik in this condition, to be honest. He hasn't even finished tidying his hair (although he is grateful to see Erik's messy hair) and quickly took back his comb.

"How are you?" Erik began to tidying his towel and clothes, asking (and made Charles surprised) without looking at him.

"I'm... fine. Thanks. And you?" Charles finished with his hair, began to tidying his clothes, too. Erik turned to him, made a gaze that rather creepy (for Charles).

"I gave you my number, I thought you might call." To Charles, he was putting his intimidating face, though he could feel a bit of frustration. Wait, was Erik upset, or angry, or sad because he didn't contact him?

"I wanted to, but my sister took the paper before I could save your numberーI'm so sorry, Erik!" He bowed without realizing it. Why should he? Asking for forgiveness?

He stared at Erik again, who turned out to be smiling. He chuckled and patted Charles' shoulder, "It's okay, don't overdo it. I thought you want to avoid me or something, I was relieved after knowing the real reason. After all, it was two months ago." He grinned. "By the way, can I borrow that?" He pointed at Charles' comb.

"I'm not avoiding you! Why should Iー" Charles turned red again. "Oh, oh, yesー" He took out his comb again and gave it to Erik ("thanks," he replied).

And when Erik returned it, Charles had to hold his screams (he is so happy that it now has Erik's scent). "Other people avoiding me," Erik carried his bag, "come on." Charles, still not 100% aware of the situation, just followed him.

"Um, Erik," Charles tapped Erik's back without looking at his face. "I want to ask for your number again if it possibleー" he couldn't continue his words. Why did he say that? Reflex, why.

Erik stared back at him. Charles felt that he had seen that face before. This was the look that Erik made before he said something that made Charles turned completely red, and he wasn't ready for anything his friend would say.

"Only my number?"

No, it didn't make him turned red. But he didn't catch the point. "Whatーwhat do you mean?"

Erik put out his gorgeous smile again. "I thought you will ask me to go somewhere or something. I came here alone."

Okay, this one surely made Charles turned completely red. Did he justーOh God. "IーI came here with my sister again. I'm afraid he won't let meーBUT," he added quickly, "IーI would like to go with you. Somewhere."

Erik was rather surprised by his answer. five seconds before he finally embraced Charles and whispered, "It's good to see you again," and smiled. That made Charles surprised as well (and slightly amused). He controlled himself again. He could see Raven on their place (she didn't look happy) before he turned again to Erik and whispered back,

"Good to see you too, dear friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! And should I write another Cherik?  
> Also: 2 more months until Dark Phoenix. If there is no Dadneto I'm gonna freak out.


End file.
